User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Hide And Seek: Part 1
Escape When it comes to a clique or a group of survivors, there's always that one person who doesn't get any respect. The one person who tries to step up only to either get turned down or fail miserably. In the non-clique survivor group, that one person is Constantinos Brakus. Constantinos has always tried to be one of those people to go into the Main Building and bring food back to the group. But no matter what he does, Clayton Burdette would never allow him to do it. He usually made Constantinos just stick to weapon inventory. Now sick and tired of being set to the side like he's not to be trusted, Constantinos plans on to sneak out of the Boys' Dorm. He plans on to prove everyone that he can handle himself against the zombies. He plans on being a hero. And no one, not even Clayton, will get in his way. .... It was a cloudy night, the kind of night where no stars or the moon is seen. Constantinos was arguing with Clayton about letting him outside for some fresh air. Little did Clayton know was that Constantinos was planning to escape to the Main Building. "All I want is fifteen minutes of fresh air. Can't you at least grant me that?" Constantinos asks him. "You know the rules. You want air, you stand by a window to get some air", Clayton tells him. "I'm not unlocking those doors and have zombies flooding in to eat everybody". "I hate it here. I want to leave", Constantinos says to him. "Well that's too bad", Clayton says back. "If you didn't want to be part of the group, then you shouldn't have ran here to the Boys' Dorm in the first place". Clayton walked away from Constatinos and back into Jimmy Hopkins' dorm room. That was his only way of getting out of this dorm and out to the Main Building. Now he had no plan. Pissed off, he started going back to his dorm room. But just as he passed Jimmy's dorm room, he noticed that Clayton was real busy with teaching that Pete Kowalski how to handle knives. Maybe my plan isn't exactly ruined, he thought to himself. He quickly rushed to the door and unlocked it. But just as he opened the door, a zombie popped out of nowhere and tried to get in. Constantinos closed the door, only to find out that they know how to open doors. The zombie opened the door and started to come into the dorm after Constantinos. "Shit", he says right before Clayton rushed out of the room and stabbed the zombie in the head. He then rushed to the door and locked it again. "I told you not to unlock that door", Clayton tells him. "I just want to fucking prove to you all that I can handle myself. I want to help with getting food back here instead of doing the stupid weapon inventory", Constantinos complained. "You are not ready", Clayton tells him. "If I can't trust you with the door, I can't trust you with another person's life. You need a partner to go into the Main Building. You can't go in there alone. It's dangerous and you'll only get yourself killed in there". "I'm going through those doors, one way or another", Constantinos tells him. "No you won't", Clayton tells him before saying, "Russell, lock him in his room". "Sure thing, buddy", Russell says before grabbing Constantinos by the waistband of his underwear and carried him all the way back to his dorm. "STOP. YOU'RE HURTING ME WITH MY SHORTS", Constantinos complained. "Good", Russell says before they finally made it to Constantinos' dorm. Russell opened the door, tossed Constantinos into the room, and shut the door behind him. Constantinos rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it", Constantinos says as he pounded on the door and fixed his underwear. That was probably another pair of his boxer shorts ruined, but that wasn't his concern right now. Right now, he had to find a way out of this dorm. The only way he could get out is over the black-iron fencing that sits right in front of his window. He wanted to ignore that possibility as much as he could, but now since he is stuck in his room, he has no chice but to go over the fence. Very quietly, he opened his window and grabbed his pocket knife that he uses for cutting himself from time to time. He slowly climbs out of the window and lands onto the grass below. He then starts climbing over the iron fence and cuts himself just as he jumps off the fence onto the pavement below. Just as he gets back up onto his feet, he takes a good look at his cut on his arm. It was not very deep, but it would be enough to attract any unwanted guest. Constantinos ripped off one of his sleeves and tied it over his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. Once it was fully covered, he ripped off his other sleeve and used it to wipe off some of the blood that ran down his arm. Just as he stopped wiping the blood off his arm, the sound of thunder roared across the sky and it started to rain heavily. With this rain and thunder, I could make it to the Main Building without getting spotted by anyone from inside the dorm. '' With the cover he needed, Constantinos quickly ran from the iron fence to the arch in front of the dorm. Just as he ran through the arch, he hid behind the wall and took a good look back to see if anyone was trying to stop him. Luckily for him, no one ran outside to stop him. He continued his way to the Main Building, dodging every zombie that he came across. Once he made it to the doors, he opened them and walked right into the building. He closed them behind him and ventured off to the Cafeteria. Where some people may find it very dreadful to be back in the Main Building even after all that has happened, Constantinos found it to be a relieve. He didn't have to worry about getting another person killed or even hear that son of a bitch Clayton bitch at him some more. He was going to do things his way, and no one was going to do anything about it. Once he was in the Cafeteria, he took a good look at the corpses all around the table at the far end of the room. One of those corpses was Ray Hughes, one of the first victims from when the gates were opened. ''Let's not think about that now. Let's just get the food and get out of here. '' Constantinos went from the Cafeteria to the kitchen and started looking for food. He opened the first couple freezers and found a bunch of dried foods. Noodles, cake mixes, there was even dog food. ''At least I know now what was in that stew the other day. '' Once he was done looking in those freezers, he went over to the small room where there was at least two more freezers. These he knew for sure worked and held frozen food. He stole from them before. While he walked over to the freezers, he caught wind of a zombie stuck underneath a shelf blocking the one way out of the kitchen close to the freezers. "Now you stay there and don't you bother me none, okay?" he says to the zombie before going into the small room. Once he was in the small room, he opened both freezers and found that all the special frozen treats were still there. All the ice cream sandwiches, frozen yogarts and sodas were still there. He quickly closed the doors so that none of the cold air escapes and the frozen treats melted. He would have loved to take them all back to the dorm with him, but he knew that the Boys' Dorm didn't have any freezers of any kind and that everyone would want a treat or two for themselves. No. With the lack of respect that they give him, they were going to be lucky enough that he brought dog food for them to eat. ''Dog food it is. Let them munch on that. '' Constantinos went over to the dried good freezers and picked out the bag of dog food as well as a box of noodles. He'll take dried noodles anyday over dog food. Once he closed the door to the freezer, a hand dropped down on his right shoulder. "I'm not coming back just yet, Clayton. I have a point to prove", he says outloud. But just as he turned around, he realized that it wasn't Clayton who just grabbed him. It was his former Headmaster, Dr. Crabblesnitch. Pale, bloody, and now with an urge to eat any living thing in site, what use to be Dr. Crabblesnitch pulled Constantinos close and tried to take a chunk out of his face. Constantinos, with all his strength, pushed Crabblesnitch away from him only to fall right on top of him. Before Crabblesnitch could do any damage with his hands, Constantinos rolled away from him back towards the small room. "You'll pay for what you've done", the zombified Crabblesnitch says in a distorted voice to Constantinos. ''Shit, zombies can talk? And have vendettas? ''Just as that thought exit his mind, Crabblesnitch charged at Constantinos who stepped out of the way, only to smash right into the wall in the small room. Constantinos stepped over the fallen shelf trapping the other zombie only to trip over a pot laying in the way. Constantinos landed on one of his hands the wrong way and pain shot right through the same arm that he cut. He put his good hand over his arms only to feel something wet and warm. Looking at his arm, he noticed that his sleeve used to cover the wound was gone. ''It must have fell off somewhere. ''A large bang coming from the kitchen caught his attention and he saw Crabblesnitch getting back up and around the mess. Knowing he needed a place to hide, Constantinos quickly ran out of the Cafeteria and into the hallways, looking for an unlocked locker that he could use. As he ran out into the hallways, he noticed a few more zombies converging on his position. He ran all the way down the halls till he found a safe place to hide in. With little time to spare, Constantinos quickly opened one of the lockers and hopped right into it. He closed the door just as some of the zombies came around the corner. All of the zombies stumbled past the locker with the exception of one. Crabblesnitch, probably noticing the smell of blood or the small blood path leading to the locker, went up to the locker and started smashing his fists onto the locker door. Constantinos, aware of the situation, remained quiet, hoping that Crabblesnitch would think that he wasn't in there. But while he was stuck in that locker with Crabblesnitch banging on the door, thinking how he probably should have listened to Clayton, one thought entered his mind: ''I deserve this. I really do. I should have never opened those gates. Category:Blog posts